


Doppelgänger

by brandyllyn



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hella dubious consent, MMF threesome, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Probably non consent TBH, Robot Sex, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, discussion of gender norms, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyllyn/pseuds/brandyllyn
Summary: You’re invited to Nathan’s house after ‘the incident’ to test his new AI. A masc one this time. Of course Nathan made it in the form of the most perfect man he knows, himself.
Relationships: Nathan Bateman/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Part I: Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no excuse for this. Just accept the concept and run with it. That’s what I did.

"Tell me, did you copy over its programming from a femme-presenting AI?"

Nathan froze at the sound of your voice, beer tilted to his mouth. He blinked at you from behind his wire-framed glasses. "Why do you ask?"

You leaned back in the chair, looking away from him and out the large glass windows at the rock wall. You’d been here two days, brought in on a special assignment from the San Francisco office. You hadn’t been too keen on coming, to be honest, after hearing about what happened to the last person to come to Bateman’s - no, he’d asked you to call him by his first name - _Nathan’s_ little northern hideaway. That guy had been bought off, although no one said it out loud, and was living a peaceful life on some south seas island somewhere.

Whatever could have happened to make Nathan buy the guy a fucking island to keep silent - you were pretty sure you wanted no part in it.

You looked at the man across from you, his expression carefully blank as he took a sip of his beer and then set it back down on the arm of his chair. His muscles flexed under the black polo he wore and you were reminded of what you were here for.

"Because you might have fooled me if you’d made it femme."

It. The robot. The AI you were here to test. Five foot nine inches in the exact image of Nathan himself - minus the beard and glasses. You had had two conversations with it already, sitting behind a plexiglass sheet with it standing in front of you. Nude and anatomically accurate. You gave a passing thought to if Nathan had expanded on his own attributes there. Then again, if he was going to make a better version of himself surely he’d have made the robot taller.

You snort into your wine.

Nathan had leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees. "Why do you say that? Do you think women are easier to replicate?"

You rolled your eyes, giving him a sharp look. One way or the other you were pretty sure you weren’t going to be working at Bluebook after this trip so there wasn’t any real need to pretend deference to him. 

"No, I do not think women are easier to replicate. What a horseshit thing to say to me."

Nathan grinned, "Okay then, tell me why you think Aidan started with tits."

You wanted to hit him. The way he talked - like some fourteen year old who thought he was being cool by saying dirty words and cursing. "Alright then. One, it asked me if I liked how it looked. Two, it asked if I considered it my friend. And three, it spent a significant portion of our conversation asking me about my thoughts on AI."

Nathan’s brows drew together. "What’s odd about that?"

Sighing, you took a drink of wine. "Nathan, no man on earth is that interested in what a woman has to say."

"I ask you what you think about AI all the time," he pointed out.

"You ask me so you can wax eloquent about your _own_ thoughts about AI. Or so you can 'correct' me about some philosophical treatise." You look away from him again, "Do _not_ pretend you’ve actually been interested in what I’ve had to say."

He was silent, forehead furrowed while he thought about that.

"It’s normal," you continue, "and expected. I’m not complaining about you as a conversation partner. You’re a billionaire who lives in the woods by yourself. And if your marketing is correct then you’ve been like this since you were fifteen. Frankly, I was expecting a lot worse." You took a sip of wine. "But that perfectly pretty _man_ you created? That is a platonic ideal of a subservient and sexually available woman. Trust me, I’ve pretended to be her enough to know. And no amount of seven inch dick waving in my face is gonna make me see past that."

"Eight," he corrected and you rolled your eyes. He sat back in his chair, holding the beer bottle with two fingers. "That was a lot to unpack but I want to start with the 'perfectly pretty' part."

Ah _fuck_ , had you said that? "He’s shiny, I like seeing all the little wires and gears move."

Nathan shook his head, pointing the bottle at you. "That’s not what you meant."

You sighed, getting up and crossing to the sideboard in bare feet and refilling your wine glass. "No, it wasn’t."

"I modeled him after myself you know."

You hung your head, wishing you’d picked different words. "Yeah, I noticed."

"I modeled _all of him_ after myself."

You groan, not turning around. "Good for him."

A beat of silence. "It works you know."

You spun at that, wine nearly spilling across you. " _What?_ "

Nathan was smirking, stroking his beard with one hand. "His dick. He can get hard for you if you wanted. Hell, he could even come in you if you let me know in advance so I can fill that up."

The idea of Nathan filling up some kind of cum tank on his robot had your eyes bugging out. "Fill him up with _what_?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you want. Hell, I could have him cum caramel sauce if that was your thing."

You shudder at the idea. At the inevitable ph issues that would cause in the long run. "Oh god no."

His eyes narrowed, "What _would_ be your thing?"

"Not fucking a robot," you say, settling down into your chair again.

"Oh come on," he leaned forward again, setting his beer off to the side. "You’ve already said he’s failed the Turing test. I made him too nice-"

"That is _not_ what I said."

"-so let’s test something different," he continued as though you hadn’t spoken. "I’m obviously missing a few things on the 'human interaction' side of things. So help me out."

You blinked at him a few times, mouth gaping. "Nathan Bateman, are you asking me to fuck your robot for _science_?"

He nodded and you swallowed. You were considering it. You wish you weren’t but... you were intrigued. The chance to be the first person in history to have sex with a fully sentient AI… you glanced at Nathan and reworded that in your head. The second person in history then. What would that be like though? To have someone focused on just you and your pleasure - it would have no need to get off or-

"You’re thinking about it," his voice cut in.

"No I’m not," you countered.

"Don’t lie, you’re thinking about it. Ask me, whatever you want to know, ask me."

You bit your lip, feeling the wine ask the question. "What is he programmed to do? To… be like?"

"He’s still got Ava’s programming, but I could change that to-"

"No," you cut him off this time. "No, that would be fine I think."

That smirk again, "You want me to see if I still have one of the femme models instead?"

"That won’t be necessary." You glared at him and he winked before he hummed in response and you stared off into space, thinking.

"Of course I’d be watching," he added conversationally. When your eyes flew to his he held a hand up. "With the cameras, for science."

"For science," you echoed. You wanted to call him out on it but frankly the idea that this was for _science_ was the only thread you were holding on to. You knew full and well that if you were sober you’d dismiss the idea out of hand - but you weren’t. You were a bottle of wine into a really weird evening and something about this place seemed so divorced from reality that you barely noticed when you said, "Okay, where?"

Nathan choked. "Where?"

"Yeah, let’s do this. Does he need to be prepped or anything? Or can I just wander over there and tell him what I want?"

He was staring at you now. You’d shocked him. Good. "Yeah, you can do that."

You stood up, slipping your flats back on. "Well then, you better find your way to a monitor."


	2. Interlude: Aidan

Nathan managed to scramble into his office chair in time to hear you say "I am attracted to you Aidan."

He grunted, turning the various monitors to different cameras in the room. Suddenly his screens were filled with images of you and someone who looked exactly like him. Well, from the neck up. From there down he’d kept the shape the same but left mechanical parts exposed. Similar to Ava and slightly less weird to look at when you were building someone who looked exactly like you. The hands were human though. He’d thought that was a nice touch.

"I am attracted to you as well," Aidan said.

Nathan could hear you hum to yourself, perching on the edge of the table that Aidan was sitting at. "Nathan tells me that you are fully functional. Is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"How fully?" Nathan’s eyebrows rose at the question.

"In every way of course," Aidan replied. "I am programmed in multiple techniques. A broad variety of pleasuring."

"Have you had sex before?"

"Yes I have."

"With Nathan?"

 _Shit_ , Nathan hadn’t anticipated that. Hadn’t programmed the AI not to-

"Yes."

He heard her murmur, "Of course." And then her eyes met his with a raised eyebrow through one of the cameras. He wasn’t embarrassed by it, really. Given the opportunity he firmly believed everyone would fuck themselves. And he had a great ass. If he was gonna rail a dude - might as well be himself.

"Aidan, would you be interested in having sex with me?"

Aidan stood then, taller than her when she was sitting on the table. "Yes I would. Very much."

Nathan watched as his doppelgänger reached out with one hand and slid it around your neck. Watched him pull you closer and press his lips to yours. Watched you wrap your arms around the AI’s back and pull him closer to you.

"You’re warm," you said with a tilt of your head.

"I’m hot for you," Aidan replied and Nathan made a note of how ridiculous that line felt when it was coming from a masc form.

You seemed to agree because he heard you laugh then gasp when Aidan’s fingers slipped under the hem of your dress and _fuck_ Nathan wished he’d placed a camera directly over the table because he can’t _see_. He does see you lean forward, whispering something into Aidan’s ear the microphones don’t pick up. Does see the way Aidan’s arm moved between your thighs.

Then he - no _Aidan_ \- was on his knees in front of you, lifting your skirt past your waist and dragging your panties down your thighs and Nathan glanced through every screen angle to try and find the one that - there, that one.

From this angle he could see your face, see the perfect 'o' shape your lips made while Aidan ate you out. Your head was thrown back, your body propped up on one hand while the other slid across Aidan’s smooth scalp. "Oh fuck yes, that’s it. Fuck that’s…" you didn’t seem capable of stringing two thoughts together and Nathan felt a flash of pride that it was his tongue buried in your pussy. Or one modeled exactly on his anyway.

Leaning back he pulled his cock out, stroking it idly as he watched Aidan with his head buried between your thighs. He wished you’d bothered to take your top off - wanted to see your breasts heaving with those shaky breaths you were taking. He considered calling in over the intercom, suggesting it, but quickly dismissed the idea. Aidan was ahead of him anyway, kissing his way up your stomach, lifting the dress over your head.

Fucking hell, did you wear that shit every day? You had correctly guessed early on that there were cameras in your room and had taken steps to block all of them - even the one in the shower which was mildly disappointing. So he had no idea what you looked like under that. Or that you were wearing a lacy bra with straps criss-crossing between your breasts like a cage.

Maybe you weren’t the prude he’d thought.

He laughed at the thought. You were in the other room about to be fucked by an android - knowing that he was watching the whole time. Whatever else, you weren’t a prude.

Aidan had you laid back on the table now, your legs wrapped around his hips. Nathan glanced through the cameras again until he found a side view where he could see the man sucking on your nipple. The camera on the opposite side of the room was showing the fingers gently pulling on the other breast. He’d tucked the fabric down, leaving the straps to dig into the fleshy mounds.

It was fucking hot as hell.

Nathan reached for the lube in the desk drawer, sliding his hand down his cock quicker as he watched Aidan’s head dip back down, his head once again pressing between your thighs. Now he could see more from the first view. See how you played with your nipples, the ripple of your stomach when you arched and squirmed on the table.

When was Aidan going to get down to it and fuck you?

From his office, with his cock in his hand, Nathan watched you come. Heard you scream in pleasure with Aidan’s mouth on your cunt. He wondered if you’d told Aidan to leave him a view. This way he could see your body on the table, see every expression on your face. He reached down and played with his balls for a second, bemused when Aidan wrapped his arms over your thighs and pulled your hips off the table.

"Oh _fuck_ ," you screamed and to Nathan’s surprise you seemed to be coming again. He didn’t know his tongue was _that_ good.

And now Aidan was finally getting the hint, turning to kiss your thigh and Nathan was left with a perfect view of his own hand - down to the small scars across his knuckles - slipping two fingers deep into your cunt.

Oh the noises you were making were practically pornographic. Little mewls and gasps and moans and Nathan could feel his balls drawing up. But he waited, squeezing himself tight. He wanted to come with his cock - with _Aidan’s_ cock in you.

But once again Aidan’s programming seemed to be lacking. He put his mouth on your cunt again, blocking Nathan’s view. All he could see was the arm of the android moving. Smooth firm strokes that had your body shaking under the onslaught. Why had he given the damn thing a cock if he wasn’t going to use it?

You didn’t seem to mind, thrashing into a third orgasm that drew actual honest to fucking god tears from your eyes. He could see them sparkling on the screen. Hearing you beg Aidan to stop, that you couldn’t take any more. The android moved away slowly, licking his tongue in one long slow movement from your cunt to your mouth, his fingers still buried inside of you. You kissed him. Kissed Aidan. Kissed Nathan’s face.

And Nathan, Nathan was left hard and wanting and frustrated. The show, it seemed, was over.


	3. Part II: Discussions

You knew this was going to happen.

"Obviously you want to fuck me - you fucked my clone."

Sighing you rubbed one hand across your forehead, staring down at the food on your plate. "That seems like a leap in logic."

Nathan had been tense all day and you… you had avoided him. Waking up sprawled under your duvet, a vague memory of Aidan having carried you there. Your panties and dress folded neatly at the end of the bed.

The robot had been fucking amazing. And amazing at fucking. If Nathan’s femme versions were half as good you definitely couldn’t blame him for anything he might have done. But as far as you knew he hadn’t needed to then wander around the house with a human version of the robot he had just let do all kinds of things to his body wandering around as well.

It was hard to look into his eyes and not see those same eyes staring up at you while he licked your cunt until you came.

"What leap?" he pointed his fork at you. "You told Aidan you were attracted to him, i.e. me, enough so that you wanted to fuck him. So why not fuck me tonight? It’ll be fun."

He had laid the proposition out like it was a line of code. You want this, so why not do it. If A then B.

"Has it occurred to you that being attracted to your body and being attracted to your personality might be two different things?" You pointed out.

"Oh come on," Nathan rolled his eyes, "I can keep my mouth shut if that’s what it takes."

"No you can’t," you laughed, leaning back and taking a sip of wine. "There is no world in which you can keep your mouth shut for longer than five minutes."

He glared at you, "Wanna bet?"

You sighed, "Let me guess, if you win we fuck tonight?"

Grinning he pointed at you again, "Got it in one."

"What do I get if I win?"

The thought obviously hadn’t occurred to him. His brow furrowed and you saw his lip twist. "What do you want?"

Well _there_ was a loaded question. If you were being honest, the idea of fucking Nathan was intriguing. After the night spent with Aidan you knew what his body was capable of and there was a part of you that wanted to compare. To feel his beard on the inside of your thighs instead of smooth skin. But you were also harboring a sincere belief that sex with Nathan "I’ve only fucked robots for the last however many years" Bateman was not going to rock your world in the same way as his robot had.

There was a reason you hadn’t wanted Nathan to touch Aidan’s programming before you went in there.

But Nathan was still waiting for your answer. What did you want? "The Pollock. In the sitting room. If I win I get the Pollock."

He raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice. I didn’t even know you liked it."

"I don’t, it’s horrendous. I’m going to set it on fire."

Nathan spluttered, wine dribbling out of his mouth and into his beard. "That’s a fifteen million dollar painting."

"I don’t care." You calmly looked at him over the edge of your glass.

He considered you. "So if I win, you and I fuck tonight. If you win, you get a multi-million dollar, one of a kind painting. You really think your pussy is worth that?"

You shrugged, "It doesn’t matter what I think it’s worth, what matters is what _you_ think it’s worth. Also, we’re gonna make it a full hour. If you can be quiet for an hour I’ll go to your bedroom and let you fuck me down into that mattress in whatever positions your little heart desires until you come. But if you make so much as a _snort_ the Pollock leaves with me."

He glared at you. "If I’m going to agree to this then I should at least get to fuck you in the ass when I win."

"Put Bluebook on the table and I’ll consider it."

He laughed at that and you couldn’t help but crack a grin in return. "God, you’re more fun than I thought you’d be," he chuckled to himself.

"I contain multitudes," you replied.

"Okay, an hour. I can last an hour. You fucked up baby, you put all the power with me."

"Oh did I?" If he knew you half as well as he thought he did that little question would have had him second guessing a lot of things. Instead, he picked up his beer and headed to the couch in the living room.

"I expect you’ll want to witness it, to make sure?"

"Absolutely," you settled into a chair near him, pulling your legs up and taking a sip of wine. "Anything you want to say before you start the clock?"

"Just how much I’m going to enjoy that million dollar cunt of yours."

You grinned and he held up his phone, showing you the timer countdown and then hitting start. As soon as the numbers began counting down he leaned back, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at you.

You let him sit for about thirty seconds before you began.

"I’m not really sure there’s any point in defining things in terms of conscious and sentient and sapient. I mean, the words have so much overlap they’re practically meaningless."

His eyes darted to yours, his brow furrowing.

"I think we should get rid of all of them - go with genuoid for anything intelligent enough to fool other things into thinking they’re intelligent." You smiled, "I got it from the greek word 'genius.'"

You could see the tendons on his neck straining with the urge to correct you. On what part you weren’t sure. Probably that genius was latin and that genuoid was a horrible bastardization of several things at once.

"Is a pig sentient? Does it matter? I think a pig is genuoid though. Put a pig in there with Aidan and I’m not sure we could ever tell which was the true man."

Nathan had closed his eyes, his hands clenching on his arms. Glancing at the timer you saw that barely a minute had passed.

It was going to be a long hour for him. One you were very likely to lose at the end. But also one you intended to have a _lot_ of fun with.

Fifty seven minutes later Nathan was sweating, eyes clenched closed. He had dug divots into the muscles of his arms where his nails had sunk into his skin on occasion. He kept moving now. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, then back to stare at the ceiling.

"It’s like Voltaire said, 'I think therefore I am'," you rambled on, having the time of your life. "Nice guy Voltaire. Turkish I believe. Don’t hear about many philosophers out of Turkey. Probably because of our Euro-centric-"

The sound of the timer went off and he moved quicker than you would have thought a human was capable of. "It was fucking Descartes and you fucking _know it,"_ he gritted out through clenched teeth, his hands on either side of you on the chair. "And Voltaire was fucking _French_."

You laughed, you couldn’t help it. His fucking _face_.

But he wasn’t as amused as you, his mouth set in hard lines, nostrils flared. "You have exactly three seconds to get your ass up and be moving to my room or so help me-"

"What?" You asked, twining your arms around his neck. "Or _what_ Nathan?"

His mouth crashed into yours, his hands lifting you from the chair and forcing you backwards and into the glass wall. His body was pressed to you, his cock hard on your lower stomach. "You fucking _bitch_ ," he spit out, mouth sinking down on to yours again.

Yeah, you had lost the bet. But it had been 10000% worth it.


	4. Interlude: Nathan

As he backed you into his bedroom Nathan didn’t waste any time when he removed your clothes, stripping that little sundress off you and dropping it to the floor. You seemed to favor lacy lingerie, and he wondered if you liked the idea of wearing pretty, filthy little numbers under your prim dresses. Today’s set was light grey panties and a demi cup bra, the frills on the edge just barely hiding your nipples.

He put his hands on them immediately, plucking at your nipples and covering your lips with his. Thrusting his tongue into your mouth as he pushed you to the bed. "I can’t believe I had to listen to your moronic babbling for a fucking hour," he muttered as he stripped his shirt over his head before dropping his knee to the bed between your legs. "Fucking idiot."

"Hey," you sat up, eyes narrow, "it takes talent to act that dumb."

He snorted. " _Act_. Right."

You probably had something else to say but he cut it off when he bit your nipple. You twisted under him and he held you still, sucking the bud into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

"I ought to fuck you in the ass just for putting me through that," he grunted, reaching down to cup the body part in question. The lace under his fingers felt soft and he twisted his hands into your panties, pulling them taut between the lips of your cunt. "You sure you don’t want me to do that?"

"Nathan," your breathless pant shot straight through to his groin and he all but ripped your panties off, spreading your thighs up and back and dropping his mouth down to your cunt.

Fuck he had forgotten how real women tasted. He moaned as he pressed his mouth to you, licking inside your pussy. He held you open with the fingers of one hand, dipping his head down to thrust his tongue inside your tight hole. "You like that?" He asked, raising his eyes to look at you before he did it again, fucking his tongue in and out of you. "Fuck you’re going to feel so good around my cock."

You squirmed beneath him and he grinned, wriggling his tongue around before he pulled back and spit on you. "You feel so good on my tongue, get ready for the real thing."

He pulled himself away, straddling your hips while he unbuttoned his pants, shoving them down and pulling his cock out. "Come on baby, get it good and wet for me."

He didn’t wait for your reply, just leaned his hand against the headboard and guided himself past your lips. Oh yeah, this was different too. Hotter, wetter, and with more resistance when he thrust himself against the back of your throat. He heard you choke and reached down with one hand to caress your cheek. "Baby takes my cock so good."

You weren’t looking at him, had your eyes closed tight while you licked at his cock. Then he could feel your hands on his hips, pushing him away and he let you, watched you gasp for breath. He leaned down and kissed you, biting your lower lip hard. "Is baby ready for me to fuck her?"

He didn’t wait for an answer, turning you over onto your hands and knees and lining himself up against your pussy. He had gotten used to the lubricant the androids had, the ones that released when he touched them in the right places. Human women weren’t like that and he barely managed to fit the head of himself in you before having to pull back. He spit in his palm, stroking his cock after and trying again. It was slightly easier this time and he got halfway in before he felt you pull away from him.

"Nuh uh," he _tsk_ ed, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling your pussy back on his cock. "I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow." He snapped his hips forward, heard the small sounds of pleasure you made. "All I could think about while you were fucking that tin can who looks like me. Thinking about how good you’d feel taking me."

"Nathan," you gasped and he could see your fingers digging into the sheets. Grinning, he slapped a hand on your ass.

"That feel good does it?" He shifted his weight, keeping one knee pressed to the bed and pulling his other leg up to brace his foot. Now he could really pound down into you. He heard you cry out, felt the pulse of your walls along the length of his cock.

"Is that what you like?" He asked, pressing your face down to the bed with a hand on the back of your neck. "You like being _fucked_?"

You made a noise that must have been assent because he felt your muscles squeeze him tight. "Yeah that’s right," he grunted, grinding his hips down to you, "that’s right come for me. You know you want to."

Your hands were in fists on the sheets, your eyes squeezed shut. He shifted his grip on you, arching your ass up high and he felt himself touch your cervix. "Oh yeah, is that it?" Every thrust of his hips was dragging a desperate noise from your throat. He reached around and pinched your clit, heard the long cry you made, felt your body squirming and grinned.

"Oh yeah, that’s it, fucking come on me."

He thrust into your tight heat a few more times before he cursed, pulling out and coming over your ass and thighs. Smiling to himself, he smeared his cum into your skin then gave your ass a hard whack before collapsing into the sheets next to you.

You had an unreadable expression on your face when he laid down and as quickly as he did so you were up and out of the bed, wincing a little. "That was…" you trailed off, obviously at a loss for words before giving him a half smile. "I’ll go back to my room."

"The bet was for the night," he pointed out, propping himself on an elbow. He could still see his cum glistening on the backs of your thighs. "I’ll be ready for round two in no time."

You shook your head, smiling at him, "No, the bet was for, and I quote, 'until you came'. Besides I’m wrecked. You really did a number on me." You grabbed your dress and slipped it over your head, "I’m not sure I’m up for a round two." Without waiting for a reply you kissed him lightly on the cheek and then you were gone.

He lay there satiated for a few long minutes before his brows pulled together. Something was wrong. After a fuck like that, you should have been begging to stay in his bed. He sat up, not bothering to put on clothes when he padded into his office and pulled up the camera feeds for your room. He didn’t feel bad - Aidan was the one who had knocked your covering loose, not him. One camera on the wall opposite the bed was all he had but it was enough.

He caught you stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a towel that dropped to the floor even as he watched. Fuck you looked good, every curve and dip of your body showing in the night vision of the camera. You slipped under the sheets and he heard you sigh, was just about to turn away, when he saw a strange movement.

Your hands were on your breasts, under the sheets. He couldn’t see it exactly, only see the way the sheet moved over them. Then you moaned, biting your lip, and one of the hands moved down, the sheet tenting slightly when it settled between your own legs.

What the fuck were you doing? He had just fucked you within an inch of your life. If you wanted more he was right here, and very obviously available. And there was no mistaking what you were doing. The jerks of the sheet, the soft pants coming from your mouth. Your back arching off the bed. Hell, you hadn’t even looked like that when he…

He frowned, watching the feed. Watched as you got closer to your orgasm. Listened to the little sounds you made. He recognized them, had listened to you make them on the camera feeds before, with Aidan. But not with him. You had sounded different with him.

The sounds were getting louder, small curses and pleasured moans falling from your lips and he felt himself get hard again watching you. You were bringing yourself to an orgasm right in front of his eyes. A toe-curling, earth-shattering, seeing stars and calling out to God orgasm.

One you _definitely_ hadn’t had with him.


	5. Part III: Realizations

Your week at the Bateman compound was coming to a close.

It became a lot easier to avoid Nathan once he was avoiding you too. It had been two days since your disastrous sexual encounter. One night where you got yourself off imagining how that _could_ have gone and another where you slept like the dead without so much as a thought for either of the nearly identical men in the house.

You would be glad to leave. Even if you didn’t get an island out of it.

The first day had been the roughest, every noise in the house convincing you it would be Nathan with his filthy mouth and handsome face. _Fuck_ what was _wrong_ with you? Even after that fucked up night that had left you uncomfortable and a little bruised, you still thought he was handsome. Well, that was just objectively true. Even if he was shit in the sack.

Pity, that.

You tried not to think about the fact that Nathan definitely had video of both sexual encounters. While you were sure he’d watch them more than once himself - he seemed the type - you were pretty certain that was as far as they’d ever go. And, along with everything else that was fucked up about this week, the idea of Nathan getting off on video of you turned you on.

In the privacy of your mind and your bed you could pretend things had happened differently. That he had done more than tongue fuck you for ten seconds before choking you with his cock and acting like you were ready for him. You had been nowhere near ready for the thick slide of him into you. The burn and stretch pushing you to the point of pain. You’d tried to tell him, tried to pull away and reroute his enthusiasm into something else for a bit, but he had buried himself inside you and you’d had to bite your lip to keep from crying. Fuck it _hurt_ , and he was fucking oblivious. Finally, you’d decided this was your punishment for agreeing to let him do whatever he wanted based on a fucking _bet_ and just let him use you.

And he had.

Thank _god_ you had been smart enough to say until he came and not agreed to a whole fucking night of that. There was no way you’d have been able to hide how much you disliked it a second time.

You stared at the Pollock painting, hating every blob, and wondered if Nathan was actually a selfish lover, or if he just wasn’t used to real live women who actually could feel pain and discomfort. He had _sounded_ like he had wanted you to enjoy yourself - even if his actions hadn’t aligned with the words. In retrospect, he had actually sounded like he thought that you had come from his ferocious pounding at your cervix.

What kind of fucking programming did his robots have that he could be so clueless?

It didn’t matter. You were leaving tomorrow. You had no idea to what. Back to your job? Something else? The downside of Nathan avoiding you was that you had no idea what the end of this looked like. Or even what it was supposed to look like before… everything.

A cough behind you made you nearly come out of your skin, a scream crawling up your throat before you saw it was Nathan, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway.

"You can have it if you want it."

Your eyes went wide. He couldn’t possibly mean- "Have what?"

"The Pollock," he crossed the room and sat in a chair catty-corner from you. "After all the shit this week, you earned it."

You tried not to think about the idea that you had, what was the phrase he had used?, a 'multi-million dollar pussy.' "I wasn’t joking about setting it on fire," you say instead.

He snorted, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "You should sell it."

Shaking your head vehemently you pointed over his shoulder. "That thing is an abomination and I am going to dance around the bonfire."

You saw his lips twitch. "If you invite me I’ll pay you for it _and_ watch you burn it."

Well there was a thought. "Deal."

Silence fell over the room and you opened your mouth to break it but he got there first. "Bizarrely, this is not the worst week anyone has had here."

Oh you wanted to ask. You really did. But he was staring off into the distance and rubbing a spot on his chest and you were afraid what opening that particular Pandora’s box might mean. So you stayed silent, fingers drumming on your thighs.

"Do you want another night before you go?"

The question caught you off guard and you jerked your head to him. Fuck, how to answer this and not shatter his ego… "Nathan it was-"

"With Aidan," he clarified, dark eyes meeting yours over the rim of his glasses. "I know that’s-" he waved a hand and you couldn’t help but _really_ want him to finish that sentence. "Whatever. But I didn’t get what I needed from your encounter with Aidan. So if you were interested…"

You mulled the idea over. Sober, it was a more daunting prospect. Then again, you’d fucked the damn thing once - why be shy about it now?

"What-" you started to say but Nathan cut you off.

"I’d need to be in the room this time," he said it like it was normal. The sun was out. The Warriors had won the Championship. I’m going to be in the room while you fuck a robot that looks exactly like me.

Fuck, it probably was totally normal. For him.

"Why?" you asked instead of the thousand other questions behind your teeth.

"Couldn’t see," he said simply.

"I don’t know if I can… watch you watch me." It was a lame excuse. You knew it.

"We could blindfold you."

Oh fuck that made your muscles clench, your pussy wet. Blindfolded in the room? Nathan watching while his robot fucked you? You moaned, you couldn’t help it. And Nathan, damn him, he definitely heard it.

"Sounds like that’s an agreeable compromise." If you could knock that smirk off his face you would.

"On a bed this time." The moment the words left your mouth you realized you had tacitly agreed to his proposition. Agreed to be fucked by this man’s doppelgänger while he sat in the room and watched it happen. Why the _fuck_ did that turn you on so much?

"Wherever you’re most comfortable," Nathan agreed quickly.

Well, alright, you guessed you were doing this.


	6. Interlude: Aidan (?)

Nathan watched Aidan slip the elastic cloth over your eyes. The band was wide with a cutout for your nose. Which meant that there was no gap beneath for you to see. You were blind, cut off from the world.

That was his cue to enter, to slip his shoes off and tuck his socks neatly inside. Avoiding letting even a stir of air go past you when he crossed to the armchair and sank into it, his eyes focused on you. Aidan was standing behind you, holding your body so it faced Nathan. So he could see the way the man’s arms wrapped around you, one palm pressed flat to your stomach, the other cupping your jaw. His tongue flicked at your earlobe and you whimpered.

It had been hell the last two days, knowing you were in the house, being able to click the cameras over to your room and see you nude - or even worse wearing something scrappy and lacy he wanted to pull off you with his fucking _teeth_. Hell was knowing you were within touching distance with exactly zero desire to be touched.

Not that he could blame you. He had royally fucked up the opportunity when he had it.

When Aidan pulled your shirt over your head, Nathan pulled his own off, laying it carefully across the arm of the chair. More naughty lingerie, deep red this time and made entirely of lace. He could see your nipples, see the shape of the hard nubs as well as their color. As though he had willed it, Aidan’s hand on your stomach reached up to cup your breast, his fingers unerringly finding the aching point. Under Nathan’s watchful gaze the android rubbed his thumb back and forth, back and forth, until Nathan saw you arch beneath the man’s hands, begging for more.

Only then did Aidan squeeze, lifting your breasts in both hands and pressing his mouth to your neck. Your arms lifted, reaching behind your head, drawing your breasts up high into Aidan’s palms while your own settled onto the back of his head.

Aidan pulled at something and the lace fell apart, baring your breasts to Nathan’s eyes. Aidan cupped them again, nipples peeking out from his thumbs and forefingers. In another world, another bedroom, Nathan could almost believe they were being offered to him.

But the hand’s were moving now, pushing down and unzipping your pants. Revealing a matching pair of red lace panties with bows on the side. Aidan dropped to his knees behind you, pulling your pants off so nothing obstructed Nathan’s view of you in your lingerie, cupping your pussy and hanging from your shoulders. Even as he was catching his breath he saw his hand, an exact duplicate of it anyway, slip between your thighs from behind and press upwards, startling a small cry from your throat.

Aidan was holding your ass to his chest, his face pressed to your side, one arm wrapped around your waist to hold you steady. As Nathan watched he saw the hand between your thighs slip beneath the red lace for a moment, then reappear - fingers shiny and wet.

Nathan was staring at you so hard he nearly missed the look Aidan gave him, but he couldn’t miss the motion of the man’s hands when he pulled at the bows on each side of your hips and that lacy bit of nothing fell to the floor. His fingers spread you wide, exposing your cunt to Nathan and he nearly fell to his knees on the floor between you.

You looked positively _filthy_. Lips swollen from where you had bitten them, lower lips swollen and puffy around Aidan’s fingers. Your hands holding your own breasts as your body heaved and writhed. But Aidan didn’t give you what you were so obviously begging for. Instead he guided you around, laying you across the bed with gentle hands until your thighs were hanging off the edge. He spread you wide and Nathan could see _everything_.

He saw Aidan’s head tilt, motioning him over to the bed. He’d dipped into the android’s programming this morning, had already made a few changes before he’d even made the proposition to you that had led to this moment. Careful not to make a noise, he padded across the bedroom, stepping out of his pants and dropping to his knees beside the android. Aidan trailed his fingers up your wet cunt, leaving it for a moment at the apex. When the fingers trailed back down they were Nathan’s.

 _Fuck_ you were wet. He didn’t know women could… your slick coated his fingers, the back of his hand where it rested on your thigh. There was no friction, no tug of his calluses against you. Just the wet glide of his fingertips over your folds. Unable to help himself, he pushed his middle finger deep into your cunt.

Your muscles fluttered, a pleased little gasp falling from your lips. He pressed his finger harder and heard you whimper, felt Aidan’s fingers wrap around his wrist in a firm grip. He nearly snarled at the man but a sudden memory stopped him. How wet you had been the night he’d fucked you. Or more accurately, how _not_ wet. If that night was a puddle this was the fucking _ocean_. There was no comparison.

He had assumed when he broached this idea that he would use Aidan for foreplay. He didn’t have the patience to get you turned on to his level, that was all. Your sex drive just didn’t match his. So he would let Aidan take care of those bits and then he’d get to fuck you unconscious down into the mattress like he’d been daydreaming about since the moment you’d shown up at his door. But feeling your hips cant upwards, watching you fuck yourself on his fingers, Nathan realized he might need to revise that hypothesis.

Aidan let go of his wrist and trailed his fingers lightly up the inside of one of your thighs. Nathan watched, lips parted. Watched you squirm and felt your muscles pull his finger in deeper. You shivered and he felt that too, could also see it in the gentle ripple of your breasts. He wanted to taste them, taste you. For the first time in ages he cursed his beard, or the fact that he hadn’t given Aidan one.

He reached for Aidan’s head with his free hand, guiding the android down until it’s mouth was on your skin. Nathan kept his finger tucked firmly inside of you, stroking gently, and watched his mouth and tongue lick where your thigh and hips met. Watched his tongue - and it was his even if that one wasn’t attached to his brain - slip further over and press to your clit.

Your hands reached down and Nathan had to move sharply away to avoid giving the game up. He could feel the palm of his hand brush Aidan’s chin as the man licked at your clit. Watch as your fingers dug into the android’s head. Nathan pulled the thigh nearest to him wider, giving himself a full view of both his tongue and his real honest to god fingers moving inside you.

This was… Nathan was a man who prided himself on his intelligence but at the moment his entire lexicon narrowed down to a handful of words. Hot. Tight. Wet. He’d thought he’d designed the perfect sexual partner months ago - modeled off a few quick encounters in hotel rooms and years of watching porn. But he’d fallen far short of perfection.

Perfection was you. Perfection was you straining your thigh against his hand. Perfection was your moans and whines as Aidan worshipped you with his mouth. Perfection was every taut line of your body when your orgasm overtook you and he slipped another finger into your aching heat just to feel how your body quivered inside and out.

Aidan pulled away with one last wet sucking sound and guided Nathan’s hand from between your legs at the same time. Holding his wrist, Aidan pushed Nathan’s fingers up your body to your mouth and he fucking saw stars when your lips parted and you sucked your own fucking come from him.

Nathan rose high upon his knees, thumb of one hand brushing your clit as he ever so slowly pressed the head of his cock to you. Your low moan vibrated around the fingers still in your mouth and Nathan bit back a curse. He moved his thumb down to hold you open while he slid inside in one smooth earth-shattering movement that fucking _wrecked_ him.

This was… there was nothing like this. Fucking _nothing._ No amount of programming or clever robotic hacks could ever compare. They way your mouth sucked on his fingers shot straight to his cock and he pulled out slowly, saw how much of your slick coated him, before he groaned and pushed back inside.

Slowly. That was the trick. He’d rewatched the video of you and Aidan at least a dozen times. And the one of you and him twice. Once to assure himself that yes, it really had been that terrible for you - from the camera angles he could see the discomfort and sometimes even pain on your face - and the second time over Aidan’s shoulder while the android raised an eyebrow and pointed out all the different times Nathan had missed clear signals or even outright words that should have clued him into the fact that you weren’t enjoying yourself.

Twice was more than enough.

Slowly though. He could do slowly. Could pull himself out until just the head of him was stretching you apart and then move back inside until his thighs pressed up to your ass. A smooth rocking motion. He snapped his hips once, unable to help it, jolting you so hard your head fell back and a loud moan fell from those perfect lips. He pulled his hand back down, gripping the inside of your thighs, thumbs pressed to either side of your clit.

He knew what it was of course. Knew what it could do. Knew that there were approximately eight thousand pleasurable nerve endings concentrated right there. He’d just… never needed to worry about it before. The femmes could come - such as it was - from vaginal stimulation alone. An upgrade on a set of sexual organs that seemed to him to be very poorly designed.

But it mocked him now. Staring up at him while he moved inside of you. He pressed one thumb beneath it, stroking lightly upwards. Experimentally. Your breath left you in a shudder and he did it again. Slow strokes of his thumb to match the slow strokes of his cock. Your hips left the bed and he took it as a signal to speed up, just slightly. Change the parameters of his motions just slightly. He pressed his cock just slightly harder, his thumb across your clit slightly faster.

Oh that was it. The magic combination. Your muscles were squeezing him rhythmically, your body writhing on the bed. He slid his left hand up and pressed down on your lower belly hard, holding your cunt still while he fucked you.

You came.

With his cock inside you and his hands on you, you came and Nathan had never felt anything so mind-alteringly perfect in his fucking life. You got even _wetter_ , if that was possible, soaking his cock in your release, muscles gripping him so tightly he saw stars.

He groaned and leaned down to suck at your nipple as he buried himself in you to the hilt. Nothing, _nothing_ had ever felt this good. Why wasn’t there a manual out there for how women were _supposed_ to feel. He could have easily programmed it into the femmes if he’d only fucking _known_. He was so caught up in the feeling, the hot pulse of your cunt on his shaft that it took him a moment to realize you were squirming away from him, leaving his cock bereft and erect between your bodies when you ripped your blindfold off.

" _Nathan?_ "


	7. Part IV: Intentions

You sat in the chair near your bed and stared at the packed bag sitting on the edge. Eyeing your watch, you counted down the minutes until the helicopter arrived. Trying not to think about what had happened on those sheets not even twenty-four hours ago.

If it hadn’t been for the scrape of his beard on your nipple would you have even known? The thought haunted you. How fucking _perfectly_ he had touched you. Or someone had. Maybe it was just his cock and Aidan’s hands. That would make sense - him using the fucking robot to get you off so he could do whatever he wanted to you.

But then again, when you had pulled away, when you had ripped the blindfold off and seen Nathan at the end of the bed grasping at air, that thick cock of his bobbing nearly up to his stomach- Aidan hadn’t been nearby. Had in fact been standing several feet away, near the door.

You groaned and laid your head back, checking your watch again. The damn thing wasn’t fucking moving. You were ready to _go_.

If you lived to be a thousand you would never forget the look on Nathan’s face. The dumbstruck awe when he looked at you. Still wearing those fucking glasses and nothing else, looking hot as hell. It had taken everything in you not to invite him back into your arms, into your body. Everything in you to twist off the bed and slam the door to the ensuite closed, yelling that they both needed to _go_.

They had. Left without a word. The only trace they were ever there the scattered bits of your clothes around the room.

What had you _thought_ was going to happen? Was your lust-addled brain really malfunctioning that badly? Nathan, asking to sit in the room. Offering to blindfold you. That had been your requirement but somehow you knew that if you hadn’t insisted he would have found a way to bring it up.

You had thought… you had thought you would _know_. That you would be able to tell the difference between the robot’s touch and his. That if he tried to do exactly what he’d done you would have figured it out immediately. You weren’t sure if you were more mad that he had done it - or that if it hadn’t been for that fucking beard you would never have known.

Fuck this, you could wait outside. At the landing zone for the damn helicopter. Swinging your bag on your shoulder you opened the door cautiously, looking up and down for signs of anything wearing Nathan’s face. You had no interest in seeing any permutation of him.

You let out a breath when you got to the stairs leading up to the front door, taking them quickly and then stopping dead in your tracks when you saw the large flat package wrapped neatly in brown paper leaning against the exit.

He fucking _didn’t_.

You stared at it like it was a snake, about to bite you if you got too close. Cautiously, you set your bag down, moving onto the landing and reaching out with two fingers. It was _heavy_ , barely shifting which you pulled it to you slightly.

If this was what you thought it was you were going to fucking _murder_ him.

Fingers shaking, you leaned the package toward you, finding the flap on the backside and carefully pulling the tape free. It only took a peek inside to confirm your thoughts and you felt the edges of your vision go red.

That _motherfucker_.

If the thing didn’t weight a hundred fucking pounds you would have hauled it back down the stairs with you. Instead, you left it where it was, long strides descending the steps and taking you back down to the living room.

"Where the _fuck_ are you?" You shouted into the empty air, knowing that wherever he was he was watching.

A green light by a door to the left and you stormed through it, slamming it open so hard you thought the glass might shatter. Another green light flipped on ahead of you and you followed the trail until you threw the final door open and saw him. Hunched over the keyboard, looking tired and haggard and like he’d been having as shitty of a morning as you had.

 _Good_.

"What is your problem," you bit out the moment the door closed behind you.

"I told you I would give you the fucking Pollock and I’m giving you the fucking Pollock." He didn’t look up from the screens, didn’t acknowledge you in any way other than his words.

You stared at the side of his head, mouth agape. Was he really going to fucking…? "You fucked me twice. The way I see it you owe me _two_ masterpieces."

That got his attention, sent him swiveling in his chair to stare at you. "The fuck you say?"

"You heard me. If the painting is a thank you for a good time then you owe me _two_."

"It’s not a fucking-" he bit the words out, glaring at you as he came to his feet and then he stopped, sliding one hand over the stubble on his scalp. "It wasn’t offered as a fucking thank you. It was an I’m sorry."

If he’d pulled another Pollock from behind his back you wouldn’t have been more surprised. "What did you say?"

"I’m sorry," he shouted it this time, throwing his arms wide. "How many times do you want to fucking hear it?"

"At least once more," you snapped back. "Until you enumerate exactly what, in the _laundry list_ of shit you pulled on me, you feel merits _that_."

"I already _told_ you," he snapped and your eyes went wide.

"You definitely did _not_."

His hands clenched at his sides and he was avoiding looking at you. "After the night you and I, the bet and… I gave it to you right after."

If he thought that was an explanation he was sadly mistaken. "I have no fucking clue what-"

"I’ve seen the fucking _video_ ," he snapped. "I’ve seen the video and seen that you weren’t…" he swallowed, looking away. "I practically fucking raped you. Take the damn painting."

Your mouth was gaping open. You blinked at him, trying to parse the words. Finally you manage to choke out, "You think _that_ was the time you practically raped me?"

If the topic hadn’t been so serious the look on his face would have been hysterical. "What other fucking time was there?"

" _Nathan_!"

" _What_?"

You started laughing, you couldn’t help it. Sliding down the door behind you until you were sprawled on the floor with your head between your knees and laughing so hard you cried. You hurt. Your sides hurt, your abs hurt. Your throat raw from where the laughter just kept bubbling out of you while you leaned your head back to the door and stared up at the ceiling. You tried to meet Nathan’s eyes but his face told you clearly that he thought you had lost your fucking mind.

Maybe you had.

After what felt like forever you finally managed to gather a hold on yourself, pressing a hand to your forehead before pushing back over your hair and looking at him.

"Nathan, out of purely morbid curiosity at this point, when was the last time you had a conversation with a human person?"

He snorted, sagging back into his chair. "I talk to them all the time, programmers and-"

You cut him off with a wave of your hand. "I mean outside of work. Socially. Romantically. Hell even just fucked one. When was the last time you fucked someone who wasn’t a robot designed to give you exactly what you wanted?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the damn question."

His jaw clenched and you could see him sawing it from side to side before he answered. "It’s been a while."

"Obviously," you muttered under your breath but didn’t wait to see if he heard it. "Generally speaking, when someone consents to fuck Person A - if Person B steps in _that_ would be rape."

His eyes narrowed. "You’re talking about last night."

You nodded, "I abso- _fucking_ -lutely am."

"That wasn’t…" he waved a hand. "We’re the same person. You already admitted to that. And I wanted to make things up to you and you weren’t going to let me otherwise."

You wished you could see your face right now. There was no way the stupid expression on it wasn’t hilarious. "Well, first of all, I don’t think I _did_ agree you were the same person. And second of all, doing something nice for someone is… I don’t know… making them dinner. Not fucking them into oblivion while you pretend to be a robot."

"Into oblivion huh?"

"Focus Nathan," you snapped your fingers. "Please tell me that that big brain of yours can wrap itself around the idea that fucking me without my knowledge - even _if_ I wanted it or I enjoyed it - is _not okay_."

He sat there for a minute and you could see the wheels turning as he tilted the problem around. Then he shut his eyes. "Shit."

"There ya go," you let out a sigh of relief.

"Fuck, you want a Kandinsky? I’ve got one above the toilet."

You snorted, unsure what was funnier. That he was genuinely offering you another priceless painting or that he hung a fucking _Kandinsky_ in his bathroom. "No I don’t need-"

"Or I think I’ve got a Rothko in the hall closet. I’d have to go-"

"Nathan stop," you pleaded, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. You held a hand out to him and he scooted his chair forward to take it. They hung between you, your hand and his, fingers intertwined.

"This was a weird week," you mumbled after a minute passed, staring at the ceiling.

"Stay for another," Nathan offered and you looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "Give me a do-over. I fucked this one up, I think I deserve a chance to try again."

"Deserve?"

He snorted. "Okay, maybe not _deserve_. But I think you’re nice enough to give it to me anyway."

You looked at your intertwined fingers, then at his hopeful face. "Yeah, probably."

"Idiot."


	8. Interlude: Nathan & Aidan

"I can’t believe you talked me into this."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he sat you down on the edge of the bed. "As if you weren’t fucking salivating as soon as I brought it up."

Aidan stood a little further into the room, looking from you to Nathan and back again. He was preternaturally still, something Nathan had programmed in purposefully in the last couple of days. He wanted the android to be a _little_ off. If for no other reason than it seemed to freak you out just a bit.

He wasn’t jealous, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give himself an advantage _somewhere_.

He reached up to take his glasses off but your hand stopped him. "Leave them on?"

Waggling his eyebrows he grinned down at you. "Oh? You like that do you?"

Smiling, you shifted backward on the bed and Nathan watched as your skirt rode up on your thighs. He couldn’t wait to see what you had on under there today. Would it be a repeat? Or something new and fun?

He met Aidan’s eyes and the android moved around to the far side of the bed, kneeling on the mattress and pulling you back against his chest. You made a startled noise and Nathan grinned, reaching out and pulling on your ankle until you were reclined across the bed, your head in Aidan’s lap. The motion served to bunch your skirt up further and Nathan swallowed when he realized you were bare beneath.

"Have you been commando the whole fucking day?"

Biting your lip you nodded, fingers curling into the skirt and pulling it up to show Nathan. "Take it off," he growled and watched as you and Aidan both pulled it over your head, leaving you nude across his bed. Your thighs were pressed together and he made a small tutting noise under his breath, running his fingers over your ankle. "Baby isn’t shy is she?"

Whatever you were about to say was lost into a moan. Aidan had your nipples between his fingers, palms cupping your breasts, rolling them with just the slightest hint of too much pressure. Your thighs fell open slightly and Nathan placed one knee on the bed, using his hand to part them further. You were already so wet he could see it even from several feet away, you cunt glistening in the room’s low light.

Nathan wasn’t nervous. He’d reviewed the programming that Aidan relied on. Had read online sources. Had watched several hours of lesbian porn. He had a much better idea of what to do with his mouth this time around. His concern was the beard, how it would feel against you, if it would chafe or rub in some way you were uncomfortable with. He _wasn’t_ shaving.

Not unless he had to.

When he settled himself between your thighs he felt his breath become unsteady. You even _smelled_ good. Was that a thing? He didn’t care because he pressed his nose to the inside of your thigh and took a deep breath, practically purring. He felt your hips tilt up, felt the brush of your cunt against his cheek. "Was there something I could do for you?"

He didn’t need to see your face to hear the note of pleading in your voice. "Please Nathan."

"If you insist." His arms jerked you towards him, his tongue snaking out and licking through your wet folds. He heard you cry out, felt your hands come down to clutch at his head. He hummed in pleasure, pressing his lips to your clit while he did so, luxuriating the way you squirmed in his arms. He nuzzled his face into you, feeling your slick coat his beard, letting himself get _messy_ with your need. When he moved his face up he felt you jerk when the coarse hairs of his mustache slid across your clit.

"Is that-?" He started to ask but your hands were pulling him closer, your legs falling open even further and your heels resting on his upper back.

"Fuck I love your beard," you whined and Nathan felt blood pound down to his cock. He did it more deliberately the second time, rubbing himself along the sensitive nub before he pulled it between his lips and flicked it lightly with his tongue.

If Aidan hadn’t been holding on to you he was pretty sure you would have scrambled off the bed. Your entire body convulsed, a wordless scream dropping from your lips, nails scratching against his skin. He did it again, and again, holding your hips down and relishing every sound you made, every arch of your body.

"Here," he mumbled after a few minutes, wrapping his hands around your waist and rolling you and him both. The good thing about working out several times a day was that he was strong, strong enough to shift himself onto his back and bring your cunt over to his mouth in one smooth movement.

This was better. Easier on his neck. He could relax into this, glide his tongue along your pussy this way and that, feel your thighs bracketing his face as you arched above him. He barely noted Aidan moving his body behind yours again, hands returning to your breasts.

"Oh _fuck_ ," you moaned and Nathan wrapped his hands over your thighs to pull your pussy down into his mouth.

He’d seen this before, never really understood the appeal. But feeling you soak his mouth and beard, having to hold your hips away to stop you from smothering him with your pussy… this was fucking heaven. And when you looked down into his eyes and gasped his name and came on his tongue - he had the sincere thought that there was no way this night could get better.

You collapsed into Aidan’s arms, the other man gently laying you on the bed next to Nathan. He wiped a hand down his face, feeling how wet he was and using the same hand to press to your cheek.

"Fucking better right?"

You laughed, but it wasn’t mocking. Just a high joyful giggle and then you kissed him, hand cupping around the back of his head and your bare body pressed to his and he realized he was wearing entirely too many clothes.

You were quick to help, hands stroking his chest and legs while he undressed and then your mouth was on him. Fuck he’d never really thought of his arms as being erogenous zones before. Or his shoulders. His abs. His hands. But you took your time wandering from one area to another, never seeming to have a goal in mind, just licking and sucking and biting, trailing your fingers along his skin. When you went lower, hands gripping his thighs he turned your face up to his with a finger under your chin.

"You don’t have to." His mind flashed to the look on your face, clear as day through the cameras. The distressed, pained look, the uncomfortable sounds the microphones picked up in full detail when he had shoved his cock down your throat. A review of his porn had shown much of the same, distressed crying women being forced to take someone’s cock, obviously unhappy. He had no interest in repeating that tonight.

But you just grinned at him, placing a single kiss on the head of his dick before sliding him past your lips. It felt… really fucking good. He watched you shift positions, on your hands in knees between his legs and sucking his cock. Humming happily to yourself. _Happily_. When he’d proposed tonight’s activities he hadn’t thought this would even be on the table - not after the last time. But seeing your blissed out face as you lazily licked and sucked at his cock made his toes curl.

He reached over and tapped Aidan on the arm, pointing to you and hoping the AI would understand without being told. He couldn’t have made words right now if his life depended on it. The android moved, kneeling behind you and then Nathan felt what the man did because the rock of his fingers into you sent you further down his cock with a slight squeal.

You pulled away from him with a pop, your lips swollen and wet. Looking back over your shoulder at Aidan and then settling with your legs a little wider, letting the android fuck you with his fingers. Nathan couldn’t see exactly what was happening but could guess. Guess from the high pitched noises you were making that he was doing a good job. He reached out to cup your cheek, to pull you closer for a kiss but you turned and sucked on his thumb instead before lowering your head back to his crotch.

It was almost painful, watching you moan and cry out with a mouth full of his cock. Watching your body strain for the pleasure that replicas of his fingers and mouth were giving you. It was like… like watching a video of him fucking you _while_ you were going down on him. He should make a couple more Aidans. Maybe five or six. Let them gangbang you, get a nice video of you taking his cock over and over and…

His body hunched upwards, hands sliding around your head. "Fuck baby, I’m gonna come."

You hummed to yourself, swirling your tongue around the head of dick and grinning. "I hope it’s caramel sauce."

He’d never come while laughing before. Never bit out curses around the guffaws, held someone’s head while his hands shook and he felt joy and satisfaction roll over him at the same time. Never felt the slow pulls of someone’s mouth as they giggled around his cock and drank down everything he had to give.

He wondered if you’d stay another week.

You were still chasing your second orgasm, hips rocking back into Aidan. Nathan reached down, grabbing you by the upper arms and pulling you forward until your chest was flush to his. Your mouth within reach. He guided you up on your knees, felt the convulsion of your body when Aidan’s hands and mouth found you again. Mouths met, yours hanging open in stunned pleasure, his own nibbling and sucking, hand cupping behind your neck. You gasped and he swallowed the sound, clutching you tighter to him.

"You close baby?"

You nodded, the motion knocking his glasses askew.

"Look at me," he ordered, lifting your eyes to meet his. "I want you to know exactly whose tongue you’re coming on."

"Nathan," you breathed, eyes wide. Your body went still, breath caught in your chest, your eyes desperate and pleading into his. He could see the moment you tipped into it, the moment your orgasm overcame you and you called his name out like a prayer.

"That’s it baby," he stroked your cheek, "that’s it."

He whispered you through it, caressing your face and back until you slumped against him. Smirking, he turned you so you were laying side by side, nose to nose, Aidan behind you gently massaging your back. His eyes explored your face, the smooth slope of your cheek, your long eyelashes, the curve of your lips. Then those lips curved further and you were smiling at him, hands pulling him forward by his neck for a long, deep kiss.

"That was…" you sighed, not finishing the sentence.

"We’re not done yet baby," he assured you. He saw the moment your eyes widened, the slight wriggle of your hips.

"What-?"

He kissed you, thrusting his tongue in your mouth and holding you still with one firm hand. "Shh, let Aidan get you ready."

You bit your lip, brow furrowed for a moment before a small gasp left your lips and you moaned. Nathan couldn’t _see_ what the android was doing, but he knew what it was regardless. Knew that just out of sight fingers were stroking your asshole, pressing in gently. He brought his own hand down, reaching to cup your cunt, two fingers easily slipping inside.

"Isn’t that what you wanted baby?" he murmured against your lips. "Two of me fucking you?"

"Nathan…" you moaned and he shifted your body so it was laying over him more, your ass presented to Aidan.

"That’s my girl," he purred, stroking inside of you. "Let my fingers loosen you up."

Your answering noise was buried in his neck. A loud low groan ending in a slight squeak and Nathan felt a movement against his own fingers.

"Taking one already baby? You must want this pretty bad."

You grunted and hit his shoulder but he pressed his fingers up and tighter into you, stroking along your walls and whatever comment you had became a cry of pleasure instead.

"That’s my girl, open up for us."

He lifted your leg over his hip, running his fingers up to tweak your nipple, leaving a trail of your come across your breast. Angling his hips he pressed the head of his cock to your entrance. Behind you, Aidan pushed and your body slipped halfway down his cock without him moving. It was fucking _exquisite_. Laying nearly side by side wasn’t the best position to get leverage, but he didn’t need it to gently rock into you, flex his hips and slide inside your body. Your teeth sank into his shoulder, your body shuddering.

"How many fingers does he have in you baby?"

You gasped, rocking on his cock and back into Aidan’s hand. "I don’t _know_ …"

He met Aidan’s eyes and the droid gave him a small smile when he responded, "Two."

"Only two?" He pulled you closer, your thigh higher, shoving his cock up against you. "You’re gonna have to do better than that if you’re going to take my cock."

Nathan could hear the squelch of the lube Aidan was using, see your eyes go wide and your mouth drop open. You bit your lip, staring into his eyes and he brushed a hand across your forehead.

"Three," came Aidan’s voice.

Nathan moved deliberately inside you, slow and steady strokes that made you squirm. "Come on my cock for me baby," he felt Aidan’s hand slip around to rub your clit in time with the movement of his fingers in your ass. "Come on my cock. I want to feel you."

You couldn’t focus, your cloudy eyes somewhere over his left shoulder. He held your body close, matching his rhythm to the one Aidan was using.

"That’s it baby, fuck you feel good."

You whimpered something and he stopped, checking your face. "What is it?"

" _Harder_ ," you choked out and Nathan groaned when he thrust his tongue into your mouth. You wanted harder? Fuck yes he could give you harder. Shifting your body slightly and counting on Aidan to follow his lead, gripping your thigh with one hand and snapping his hips into yours.

"Is that better?" He grunted when he felt your muscles clamp down. "You wanna be fucked?"

"Oh fuck _Nathan_ ," your voice was reedy, raw. He could actually feel Aidan’s fingers moving through the walls of your cunt, creating a counter tempo to the movement of his hips.

Your orgasm hit you hard. Thrashing about so much that he had to expend actual strength to hold you still through it. He exchanged a look with Aidan and the two of them turned you over smoothly, so you were on your side again but facing the android. Nathan reached down with one hand and lined himself up, pushing against the ring of your ass before the head of him slipped through.

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around you, one hand palming your breasts, his breath hot on your ear. "Oh Jesus fucking _Christ_ you’re tight."

You cried out, hands reaching out to clutch at Aidan and the android moved quickly, catching your hands and wrapping them around him, shoving his body against yours so you were sandwiched between the two identical men. Nathan felt your body glide back against him with the movement, until your ass was pressed to his groin. He pumped himself slowly a few times, getting used to the new tight feel of you.

He lifted your thigh up, positioned your foot back on the other side of his legs, spreading you open wide. With one hand he tilted your face towards his so he could press a hot open mouthed kiss on your cheek. "We’re both going to fuck you now baby."

You nodded. All the confirmation Aidan needed to move forward and slide his cock deep into your cunt. Nathan could feel that too. Feel the thick slide of his own cock through your thin walls. You let out a desperate wail, caught between them. Nathan plucked at your nipple, saw Aidan doing the same.

"Is that the hand that was in her ass?"

"No."

Nathan grinned, "Good, give me a taste of her."

The android’s fingers dipped between your legs and came back wet, coated in your come. Nathan could see the dumbstruck look on your face when he licked them, felt your body shiver when he made a pleased little noise.

"Clean his fingers baby," he whispered into your ear and you did. Ass and cunt full of his cock and fingers in your mouth. He was definitely going to be making a few more mascs. You deserved to have his cock fill every one of your holes, not have to settle for fingers. Nathan watched Aidan’s hand, _his_ hand, fuck into your mouth and he measured his own thrusts with them.

He looked directly into his own eyes. "Make her come again."

You moaned, helpless and needy. "Nathan I _can’t_."

He _tsk_ ed at you, hips snapping while he pinched down on your nipple. "Yes, you _can_." Aidan’s fingers stroked your tongue once more before he wedged his hand between his body and yours. Nathan felt the moment the man touched your clit, the writhing mess you became as your over-stimulated body tried to escape. He clamped his hand on your throat, turning your face back to his.

"Don’t fight it baby." Your ass was clenching around him so hard it nearly hurt and he pulled you closer to cover your mouth with his. "Don’t fight it. Just come for us. Can you do that?"

Your eyes were squeezed shut, neck arched and he stared at your face. Even in porn - the good kind he paid actual money for - he’d never seen a woman look as _wrecked_ as you did in that moment. The only word you seemed to remember was his name, choking on it while he hammered himself into your ass. Your body jolting between the two cocks impaling you.

"I think she’s there," he heard his voice say and he groaned, biting down into your neck.

"Come on baby, come for me. That’s a good girl." He held you pinned by the throat when you came, your back arching away from him. Growling he fucked you harder and felt his balls draw up. "Good girl," he groaned when he spilled inside you, filling your ass with his come and thrusting through it even as you cried out.

Someone’s hand was prying his fingers from your throat and he grunted when he heard you take a deep shaky breath. He was vaguely aware of the bed moving, footsteps in the room, water running. Someone was moving you away from him and he reached out, brows drawing down in a frown but it was just Aidan, pressing a warm washcloth between your legs and handing him one as well. He took it lethargically, carelessly wrapping it around his cock and stroking a few times before tossing it to the side. That done, he pulled your back to his chest again, face in your neck. Breathing in the scent of sex and woman.

"I’m going to want a copy of this video," you said once you finally got your breath back.

Nathan intended for there to be a box set.


End file.
